bdlfandomcom-20200214-history
Warx
Warx Warx is a current BDL rookie heading into the 4th BDL season and the first since the latest expansion. He plays for the defending champions the Internationals who decided to sign warx as an undrafted rookie following the completion of the expansion draft. Warx developed in the junior leagues of Britian alongside inties teammate Javris(and a couple of other bums in the league), but also developed his skills abroad playing with several other current BDL players. He was spotted by inties assistant GM rusavsfan, who convinced the talented youngster to join the ranks of the internationals, who signed a one year $550,000 deal with additional performance related incentives. It is rumoured that he turned down several big money offers from un-named teams thought to be from Russia's KHLBDL in order to join the BDL's Internationals, saying that "I want to win the big one, the BDL draft, im in the big leagues now", adding later "I have come for one purpose and one purpose only; to win." Late on in Season 4 Warx signed a new 2 year deal with GM Jen of the Inties. The deal is worth $800,000 in the first year and then $950,000 in the second. It does however contain a clause like A-Rods old Yankee's contract, whereby Warx can leave at the end of his first year in order to get a better contract. After a horrible start to Season 5, which saw warx among the bottom scorers throughout the league, he revamped his game, hitting a strong streak that saw him have a 6 week hot streak. He finished the league 27th in scoring on an Inties team that were runners up in the very competitive Burgundy Division. Following the conclusion of the 5th Season, warx, through his agent informed the Internationals, that he would be using his opt-out clause to become a Free Agent on the 1st May. After courting several Burgundy Division teams in Free Agency, Warx decided to return to the Internationals on the 2nd May, and in doing so became the first BDL player to recieve a level 4 contract under the new Values system. Warx stated that he turned down higher value offers to return to Intieland, due to unfinished business, and he felt as though he owed the team another shot at the BDL draft. 'Player Info' Name~ Warx Nickname(s)~ Thorgrim, Techno-viking, big man, Crazy, the Panther-Slayer, the Third Revelation, Guinesaurus-mark, Takeshi's Castle and "the other gif guy". Current Team~ The Internationals 2010-present Player Stats Season 4 '-- Season 5 --' ..:::Season 6:::.. -Note- An * indicates warx's pick was benched that week. Awards' ' BDL Awards -'Week 2' DGSIAB BDL Player Of The Week Award- Warx was awarded the week 2 BDL player of the week due to him "posted the most amazing thrash talk gif ever and lifted the whole trash talk thing onto a higher level." Season 5 Warx was nominated for the Avery award, for the league's best trash talker. He finished 2nd in the voting behind the eventual winner, InNet of the Mongolia Mongooses.